Pretty Much Dead Already
by Swanupole
Summary: Noah Puckerman wakes up into a world of zombies. Now, he must find a way to protect his wife, Rachel, and son, Thom. Puckleberry with Finchel. Endgame puckleberry. Glee zombie fic! Based on AMC's The Walking Dead!
1. As The Day Drags On

A/N: Glee and The walking dead crossover. The walking dead is amazing. Watch it! I don't own Glee or The walkind dead. I didn't reread it because i'm sick as hell. Hope you like it :)

On a deserted highway, Sheriff's Deputy I, Noah Puckerman pulls out of my police cruiser past overturned cars to a gas station. Vehicles filled with dead bodies litter the grounds; a sign hanging nearby declares "No Gas."

As I search , I catch a glimpse of a little girl. She walks, lifelessly. I call to her. No response. I call again, and she turns to me, groaning. Her lips and right cheek have been torn away, blood dripping. She starts toward me, growling. As she approaches, I draw out my gun and I shoot her in the head.

Next Day

My partner Finn and I eat hamburgers in our car and joke about the differences between men and women. Then the conversation turns to my wife, Rachel.

"So how you and Rachel doing." Finn says. I sigh.

"She accused me of not caring about our family right in from of Thom. I mean, she makes it seem like I'm the monster. I don't want to come off that way to Thom, My own son."

Finn looks at the floor.

"The difference between men and women?" I say, "I would never say something that cruel to her."

An APB reports a high-speed pursuit in progress. Finn and I head to the scene, where they lay down a spike strip. As we wait for the car, a young officer, Adam Basset, muses about our chances of getting on a police chase reality show.

A car approaches, pursued by two more cruisers. When it hits the spike strip, it flips off the road. I approaches the overturned car. Two men emerge from the wreckage; We begin autimatically shooting once they pull out a gun.

"Cover me!" Finn yells.

I turn to the other criminal and shoot, but the first shoots me in my chest. Fortunately, I'm wearing my protective vest. We shoot down The two men, but I fail to see a third. He turns and shoots me in my side, not wear my vest is.

"Puck!", Finn comes running to my side, "Adam call it!" He begins whispering to me to stay with him.

"Finn you do not tell Rachel that happened!," I say. Then I pass out.

Third person's POV

Finn arrives at the hospital where Puck is. In his hand, Is a vase of flowers.

"Hey bud.", Finn says,"How you doing."

Barely concious, Puck says, "I've been better."

Finn chuckles. "Well You tell Rachel-

...

I wake in the hospital room, unshaven and sweaty. I call for Finn, then notice the young, youthful flowers that Finn brought me, have wilted and died.

Confused as hell, I exit my room. The hallway is dark and disheveled. I go to the nurse's station and try the phone: it's dead.

Through a doorway, I sees the ravaged body of a nurse missing most of her skin. Further down the hall, the walls are covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes. A double door has been chained shut, a message scrawled across: "Don't Open / Dead Inside." A woman's hands, her fingernails dirty and cragged, reach through the cracks. I begin (or attempt) to run in the opposite direction.

I exit the back of the hospital to the loading dock, where hundreds of bodies wrapped in sheets are arranged in rows and piles.

"What the hell happened here." I say to myself.

I wander down the road, spotting an overturned bicycle in a park. As I reach for it, the body of a woman — badly decayed, her legs and lips missing — turns and reaches for me, pathetically moaning in hunger. I quickly speed away on the bicycle.

I arrive at my home to find the front door ajar and the house deserted.

"Rachel! Thom! Rachel!" Sobbing on the floor, I continue to call to the wind.

"Rachel! Thom!" Nothing.

Finally, I exit the house.

Outside, I spot a man stumbling down the road.I wave to him. A surviver. I continue waving. BANG! I'm on the floor. I see it was a very much alive boy who hit me with a freaking shovel.

"Thom, I found you," I whisper.

"Daddy I got this scumbitch," the boy screams. The boy's father, Morgan I guess as it says on his shirt, approaches a stumbling man that was headed for me earlier and shoots him in the head, then walks over to me. "What's that bandage for?" Morgan asks, pointing a gun at me. Then I pass out.

I wake up tied to a bed. The boy, Duane, stands guard with a baseball bat. "Did you get bit?" Morgan asks me. "Just shot, as far as I know," I says. They untie me, and tell me to come eat down stairs when I'm ready. After a while, I walk down the stairs, Every window is covered with deep blankets, Making it unseebale to the outside and in.

"I never should have fired that gun today," Morgan says. "The sound draws 'em. Now they're all over the street."

"You...You...You s-shot a man, in cold blood!" The boy, Duane, hushes me.

"That ain't no man!" Duane says.

"What'd you say boy?" Morgan replies.

"It wasn't a man." Duane correct himself.

"It was a walker," Morgan corrects.

"A walker?"

"They're everywhere. If I didn't shoot that walker back there, He would have tried to eat us."

"I...see."

"I don't know a lot but one thing I do know, don't you get bit,",Morgan says, "Bites kill", he explains, "Then you become one of them."

"Where are all the living ...people."

"Most of them are walkers. Do...Do You even know what's going on around here?"

"I woke up in a hospital bed, then I stubbled upon some bodies. That's all I know."

"Walkers. They're everywhere. Goverment said they'd find a cure but...The emergency broadcasting stopped.

A car alarm goes off. Morgan peers out to the street and I look too, It's filled with walkers, drawn by the noise of the alarm. When a woman wearing a nightgown appears, Duane runs away crying. The woman walks to the front door and tries to open it.

"Daddy!" Duane says.

"Shhhhhh, It's alright, daddy's here, daddy's here." Morgan cradles him.

"The women walker, she-"

"She died in the other room on that bed," Morgan says. "I should have put her down. I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child." They give me some food, and a bed to sleep on.

The next morning, I exit the house carrying a bat. "We're sure they're dead?" I ask, approaching a walker near the stoop.

"They're dead." Morgan assures. I swing the bat, beating the walker down until it stops moving.

Morgan, Duane, and I walk to my house. Clothes are gone.

"Their alive. I know it." I declare.

"Anyone could of come in here and stole some clothes, That's what we did."

"No,no, The photo albums are gone, You think someone just steals some photo albums!"

"Photo albums," Morgan laughs. "My wife, same thing."

"They're in Atlanta, I bet," Duane offers. Morgan explains there's a refugee center there with military protection and food. The Center for Disease Control — where they're rumored to be working on a cure — is also in Atlanta.

We all head to the King County Sheriff's Department, where we luxuriate in hot showers.

"Hot water?"Duane smiles. He and is father exchane a look.I pack a duffel bag with guns, then hand Morgan a rifle.

I load the weapons in the trunk of his cruiser and prepare to set off for Atlanta. Morgan says he'll follow in a few days, once he and Duane have learned to shoot. I hand Morgan a walkie-talkie, instructing him to turn it on every day at dawn to make contact.

Morgan leaves me with a warning: "They may not seem like much one at a time," he says, "but in a group, all riled up and hungry? Man, you watch your ass." I nod my head.

Our farewell is interrupted when I spot Adam Basset , who has turned into a walker. Adam claws at the chain link fence separating them. I shoot him in the forehead.

...

Morgan's POV

Back home, I takes the rifle Puck gave me and position it facing the street. I begin shooting walkers. "Come on, baby," I says, searching for my wife. But when she appears, I'm still unable to shoot her.

...

Puck's POV

I return to the park where I found the same legless walker I ran into a few days ago. "I'm sorry this happened to you," I say, shooting her in the head. Then Iget into the cop car and head to Atlanta.

En route to Atlanta, I send out a broadcast on a there's no response.

...

Third Person POV

In a camp outside the city, a group of survivors receive the transmission Puck sent out, but can't get a reply through. Finn, Rachel and Thom are among them, but they don't recognize Puck's voice over the garbled transmission.

"We need to put up some sort of sign warning people away from the city. People don't know what there getting into over there." Rachel says. Finn shakes his head.

"That's waaaaay to dangerous, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt in this group."

"Your being irrational, Finn." Rachel leaves to walk into a nearby tent. Finn follows her.

"And your being stubborn. Look, I only want to keep you and Thom safe. So please, Just listen to me." Rachel looks at the floor.

"Look I-" Rachel begins.

"Rach, You need to keep it together, for Thom, he already lost his father, he can't lose his mother too," Rachel agrees and Finn leans in. They begin to kiss passionately until Thom interrups.

"Mom, can you help with the fire?" Rachel smiles.

"Course kid." Rachel follows Thom as Finn stands there, breathless.

...

Puck's POV

Out of gas, I decide to abandon my car on the highway and head out on foot. I approach a farmhouse where I makes the grisly discovery that a man has shot his wife and committed suicide.

I finds a horse nearby, saddle up, and ride the rest of the way to Atlanta.

I ride into the devastated city of Atlanta. I search the streets on horseback, finding an overrun military blockade.

I hear a helicopter pass overhead. I try to follow it, but ride straight into a horde of walkers. The undead swarm my horse, toppling it. I scrambles underneath an abandoned tank, but walkers grab at me from both ends.

I shoot several of them, then places the gun to my temple. "Rachel, Thom, I'm sorry," I say. Looking up, I sees an open hatch underneath the tank. I quickly crawl inside.

Breathlessly I sit in the tank. On my right, a dead soldier sits.

"Dammit!" I scream.

The dead soldier turns to bite me and I shoot him quickly. I'm surrounded by those damn walkers and as I sit in the tank I have no idea what to do next.

The tank's radio crackles. "Hey you, dumbass," a voice says. "Yeah you in the tank. Cozy in there?"


	2. Corpse

Rachel's POV

At the survivors' camp, Brittany hands me mushrooms collected from the forest.

"How do you tell if their poisonous." Brittany asks. I smile.

"They'res only one way I know of. Ask Finn."

"That does seem like a good way." Brittany chuckles.

"Hey, I'm going to got to the forrest...look for more...mushrooms." I breathe.

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will." I head through nature's pathway, witch is a bunch of twigs and rocks and leaves. I move my way through the trees when I here a twig break.

"H-hello?" Another twig cracks.

"Brittany?" ...Quiet.

"BOO!" It's Finn. He sneaks up behind me and scares the crap out of me. I hit him.

"Don't do that!" I laugh.

"How much time do we have?" He asks. I look to the left and right.

"Enough." He kisses my neck and we have sex.

...

Puck's POV

Sealed in a military tank in Atlanta, I say over the CB radio:

"Whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here."

"I would be too.",The voice replies,"Your surrounded by walkers."

"And what do you suggest I do?" I say.

"Make a run for it. It's your only way out. I know it sounds crazy, but the walkers are distracted eating your horse. Run to the left of the tank and head straight, Theres's going to be and alley and that's where I'll be. You don't have much time."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"GO!" Before I go, I take my gun and a grenade I find in the tank.I head up above the tank and step out. Already tons of walkers reach for me. I jump of the tank and run on the street. I shoot three walkers on my left, and run some more. I go around several, as hundreds of walkers chase me, I shoot the ones in front of me then someone grabs me. It's the guy on the radio. He's Asian, and awkward looking, but strongly built.

"Come on, Come on!" we climb up a ladder connected to a hude building. Finally, we climb to safety.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood,I'm Mike." says the young man.

Mike leads me down a staircase to an alley, which is free of all but a few walkers thanks to a bus blockade. When the two reach street level, two other people wearing riot gear emerge and beat down the walkers.

Our group rushes inside a department store, where a woman points a gun at my head, furious at my recklessness.

"YOU! you are the reason we are in this mess!Los ojos de un traidor!"

"Whoa! Santana, calm down! He didn't do anything! CALM DOWN." Says a man. Santana puts down her gun and walks behind Mike.

"I'm Will Shuester"

"Noah Puckerman, But only my wife and mother call me Noah, so call me Puck."

"Well Puck, all of your gunshots attracted scores of walkers." Shue breathes.

"You just ran the Dinner bell," Seethes Santana.

Outside, walkers press against the store's front doors. The glass begins to crack.

A man, Sam, tries to radio "the others" but fails to get a signal. He suggests they might have better luck on higher ground. We climb to the roof of the building where we find a tall,30 year old redneck, named Sebastian Anderson, firing at walkers with a rifle, laughing.

"You're wasting bullets Sebastian! You can't do that!"

"Now who are you to tell me nothing." Sebastian chuckles.

"That doesn't even make sense! Now put the gun away...NOW!"

"Now why would I take suggestions to a man who's married to a nigger!" Sebastion screams. Sam runs at Sebastian. They fist fight until Sebastian beats Sam then presses a handgun to his forehead.

"Now, I am the leader of this group, and if I need to end someone,"Sebastian cocks the gun,"I will,Anyone disagree?" as Sebastian prepares to shoot Sam, I knock him in the head with the butt of a rifle, Then I take the handcuffs from my belt and handcuff him to a pipe.

"Things are diffrent now,"I breath in his ear,"We survive by pulling together, not apart."

Shue tells me there is no refugee center, that was a pipe dream. They're with a small group of survivors staying outside the city, but Sam can't reach them on the radio.

"We're on our own," I say. With the streets no longer safe, I suggest we try to escape underground. A woman named Mercedes,Sam's Wife,who formerly worked in the city zoning office, says that the building might have access to the sewers.

Mike and Shue head to the basement while Santana and I stand guard at the front of the store. "Sorry for the gun in your face," Santana tells me.

"I understand, people do crazy things when they are afraid... Next time," I say, "take the safety off."

Mike and Shue traveled through the sewer until they reached a grated barrier. They had to abandon the idea of cutting through the sewyer when they see a walker devouring a rat on the other side.

In the store, Santana spots a necklace with a mermaid pendant. "My girlfriend," Santana says. "She loves mermaids."

"Take it." As Santana pockets the necklace, walkers break through the exterior glass doors and begin pounding on the interior doors.

Back on the roof, I spot a cube van at a nearby construction site.

"The ignition keys should be nearby," I theorize, but we need to get past the walkers undetected. The group explains to me that if they hear you, see you or smell you, they eat you. I latch on to the scent idea.

"They smell dead," Santana offers. "We don't." That's when I get my idea.

Wearing rubber gloves and rain jackets, Shue and I drag a dead walker in from the alley.

Right as I'm about to slice the walker in half, I stop. I reach in his pocket and find a wallet.

"Jim Morrelly. That's who he was. He use to be just like us. Watched the superbowl, celebrated Birthdays, and lived life." I breathe in heavily, Right before I grab the axe Mike interrupts.

"He was an organ doner."

I grab an axe and hack apart the body. Mike and I then smear the corpse's guts on our pukes. Before leaving, I toss Sam the keys to Sebastion's handcuffs.

Outside, Mike and I shuffle through crowds of walkers. Not of them notice us, as we limp just like the rest of them to the van. A couple sniff us, but none notice. Then, It starts to rain. The blood starts to drip off of us, that's when were noticed. I shoot a couple, and thousands of walkers chase us. We climb over a gate and head to the van. It works.

Third Person POV

Back at camp, Brittany frets over the whereabouts of the group — her girlfriend in particular, Santana. Artie, a young man in a wheel chair, receives Sam's garbled transmission explaining they're trapped. "We do not go after them," Finn insists. "We do not risk the rest of the group."

Back in Atlanta Puck orders Mike to radio the group to get ready for pick-up. To lure the walkers away, Mike drives off in a red sports car, which Puck has hotwired after setting off its alarm.

As the group rushes from the rooftop toward the loading dock, Sam reluctantly turns to Sebastian. He moves to set Sebastian free, but accidentally slips on the rain-soaked roof and drops the handcuff key down a drain.

"I'm sorry,"Sam gasps. He runs back to the stairwell and chains the door shut. Sebastian is left screaming in rage on the roof.

Walkers break through the interior doors and enter the department store.

Outside, with the walkers lured away by Mike's car alarm, Puck pulls the van up and the group piles in Sam admits to the others he dropped the key, leaving Sebastian trapped on the roof.

As they escape the city, Santana asks, "Where's Mike?"

A wailing red sports car speeds full throttle out of Atlanta. Inside, Mike screams with joy.


	3. Tell It To the Frogs Part 1

A/N: So I decided to put this chapter in third person perspective. Tell me if you guys like it, or if I should just go back to Puck's perspective. (Fist Person) Or I could switch off between first and third perspective.I've been feeling a lot better (I've been sick) and I've already started to right chapter 5! Soooooo, Read and Review. Happy reading :)

redneck couldn't take being held there, with no escape, and a couple of flesh eating beasts ready a

Third Person Perspective

"Yeah, you heard me bitch. You got a problem? Bring it up if you man enough! go ahead you pussy ass fuzzy little wimp. Do it or you can kiss my lilly white ass." *Laughs* "I wanna go to em' woods just to see that prick and shoot em' in the face. cop! My white redneck gun shootn' ass!" Sebastian laugh again. The wind falls silent as Sebastian sits there. hand cuffed to a damn pipe.

"No...no...NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!", throught that door and eat him whole.

"NO!NO!NO!God merciful CHRIST! Sebastian begins to pulled and pulled and pulled the handcuffs while shouting "NO!" at the top of his lungs. The t any moment to burst GOD, HELP ME.!", he kept pulling and pulling, but it did him no good. The cuffs wouldn't budge.

"JESUS PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME. Help me..." The groans of walkers shook him. The four walkers he could see were groaing,moaning, and growling at him. He was scared out of his mind. The small one he has. A pile of tools caught his eye. If he could just reach it...He took of his belt buckle and through it at the tools.

" pussy ass walkers gonna get me. Too smart, Sebastian, Too smart. UGHHH!"

...

"Best not to dwell on it,Sebastian geting left behind. Nobody's going to be sad he didn't come back. Well, maybe except Blaine." Shue tells me.

"Blaine?" I ask.

"His brother." A car siren comes up in the distance. Mike, having a blast.

"Atleast somebody's having a good day."

"Sure thing, Shue." Puck says.

"You know I used to be a teacher."

"Really?" Puck says in his best sarcastic laughs.

"Yeah, I was a high school teacher. I taught Spanish."

"Usted habla mucho shuester toda mierda. Pero eres un tío guay." We smile at each other.

"You sing?"

"Not much, mostly my wife's thing. She has the most incredible voice you'll ever here in your life."

"Maybe I could here it one day."

"Tal vez."

"How do you know Spanish?"

"You get to know a lot of things as a cop. And I don't know that much."

Back at the camp

Kurt hangs clothes on the clothes pin. William and Emma Shuester's kids fighing are great backround music. Bryan Delvio helps him fold the clothes. He's a good guy, Bryan. And so is Kurt. And they're both kind of loners, so maybe thats why they get along.

"Baby the more you fidget the longer it takes." Rachel says, giving a hair cut to the much complaing Thom.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder." Finn chuckles at the two.

"You think this is bad well wait to you have to shave. That SUCKS. One of these days you'll be missing your momma's haircuts."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Thom says, rolling his eyes.

"How bout' tomorrow I teach you something special. Frog hunting." Finn beams.

"Frog hunting?" A curious Thom says.

"Yeah, Frog hunting!"

"Why do we need frogs?" asks Thom.

"Ever eatn' frog legs?"

"EWWWW!" Thom says in discuss.

"No, not ew! Yum!"

"No he's right, ew!" Rachel cuts in.

"When we get down to that last can of beans you gonna be loving those frog legs lady. I can already see it now.'Hey um Finn, do you think I can have a second helping please.' Finn Imitates Rachel in a girl voice. Rachel laughs.

"I do not sound like that! And yeah I doubt that."

"You'll be loving em' ol frog legs, aye Thom?"

"I would rather eat Ms. Piggy...Yes that came out wrong." Finn laughs at Rachel's cuteness.

The way her hair falls in her face when she focuses on cutting little juniors' hair just tickles Finn's insides. Puck was his best friend, but now that Pucks gone, Finn is a little more happy than sad. He has Rachel. He has Thom. Nothing could ruin it Untill a siren cuts in. A car siren. Everyone from the camp rushes to see the noise.

"Talk to me Artie!" Finn yells. Arite, at the top of the RV, him in his trusty wheel chair, look through his binoculars. He sees flashed of red.

"No way." Artie says,

"What?"

"It's a...sports car." Finn raises his eyebrows.

"Is it them? Are they Back? A hope full Brittany says.

"I'll be damned." The car parks in the camp. The whole camp gathers around it.

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Artie yells.

"I...don't exactly know how." Mike says as he gets out of the car.

"My girlfriend! Santana, is she okay!" Brittany runs to Mike.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, were all alright."

"Why isn't she with you?Where is she?She's okay?"

"Brittany! Yes she is okay!"

"Yes, as I just stated, everyone is Britt...Well Sebastian not so much." Mike says, hugging Brittany.

"You crazy driving this noisy ass thing up here, trying to attract every walker from miles here?" Finn says as he lifts up the hood to the shiny red car.

"No, I think were okay. The alarm was echoing all throug out these hills, hard to pinpoint the source.I'm not arguing I'm just saying, and it wouldn't hurt you to think things more carefully." Artie says as to the dumbfounded, but still giddy Mike.

"Sorry...Got a cool car." Mike smiles. The cube van drives up to the campsite.

In the van

"Come meet everybody." Shue says, patting Puck's knee and gets out of the truck.

"DADDY!"

"Baby!"

"DAD!"

Will's kids all run up and jump on Him.

"I told you I'd make it back." He says, kissing the crying Emma. Santana gets out of the back of the car.

"BRITTANY!"

"SANTANA!" The latina and the blonde rush to embrace in a passionate kiss and hug.

"I missed you so much babygirl!" Santana cries.

"I thought I'd never see you again." The two ladies happily cry into each other's arms. Finn walks to the side of the hill.

"Come here sweetie." Rachel pulls Thom over for a talk.

"You are a welcome sight! I thought we'd lost you for sure." Shue bends down to hug Artie.

"How did y'all get out of there anyway." Finn says,

"New guy. He got us out." Mike says.

"He's a cop, like you." Shue says.

Puck gets out of the car and Puck and Finn's eyes meet. The shocked Puck just stares.

Puck walks over a few steps and sees a little boy, and a young women.

"Oh my god." tears form around Puck's eyes.

"DAD! DAD!" Thom screams, running towards the crying Puck. Rachel runs after him. Puck and Thom fall to the floor crying.

"Noah? NOAH! NOAH!" Rachel runs to him and the three are on the floor, in the biggest hug ever, crying with happiness. Puck couldn't believe it, but he had always knew he would find his family.


End file.
